Welcome to My Life
by xime13crazzywriter
Summary: What do Jay and Emma really feel after the shooting? As they change their beneficial relationship into something new, people try to tear them apart. Will they ever be together before the school year ends? Especially with the return of an old friend.
1. This is What Happens

Note: This is a Degrassi fan fic, which would be my version of what would have happened after Secret. I hope you enjoy it! It's mostly about Emma/Jay, and the troubles that they get into. Until they notice that they have true feelings for each other. Alex/Sean evil.

Chapter 1: This is What Happens

Emma's POV:

So here I am lost, with no hope. The only thing I do is cry and cry. The shooting changed my life forever, and now I can't get rid of the image in my head. I hear a ringing noise that's coming from my cellphone. I stand up from my bed, and walk towards my desk. I gaze at the phone, while I grab it. It's Jay. I touch the button on the left side of it, and start talking.

"Hello." I say, quietly.

"Hey, Green Peace." Jay replies, with a jokingly tone.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Calm down, I wanted to know if your coming to the ravine." Jay explained.

"Right now?"I asked.

"Yeah, so are you?" Jay asked.

"Sure. But it's late, can you possibly pick me up right now with your car?" I asked. While still holding my cellphone, I walked towards my bed and grabbed my jacket. I stop and continue listening.

"Why not, I'll be there in 5 min." Jay answered, and hung up.

Emma's POV:

Great, now I have to sneak out for the 15th time. I can't believe that I got myself into this. At first it was all about the shooting, until Jay asked me to go to the ravine for the first time. You couldn't imagine what happens there all the time. How could someone: smart, helpful, kind, softhearted person like me turn into: a cold hearted, off, not helpful, careless person?

I miss the way I was always joyous and hard working. But all of that is now gone. I am now cold and numb Emma. Who has no point to keep going in life. The only thing that matters to me now is my bracelets, and the ravine. Nothing is ever going to be like before, the ravine is my life and my home. It's the only place that I feel like I belong.

I walk towards the small window that's on the wall of the basement. I climb onto a small chair and open up the latch. I pull the small window up, and connect it with a long nail hanging above it. With my long scrawny arms I climb up the chair and go through the window. I pull myself up, and walk slowly towards the street. There by an overgrown oak tree, is a bright red sports car. Jay is standing right by it until he sees me and starts to walk towards me.

Jay's POV:

There she was, right in front of me as she would always be. The tall blonde, who only dreams of saving the whales. How did I ever get her into this? She seemed insecure as usual, but seemed eager to go with me. Emma Nelson, the schools suck up now messes around with me, Jay. Who could ever believe this? But that doesn't really matter right now. All that really matters is to leave and go to the ravine. I decided that I must say something, because this silence was killing me.

"So, Green Peace are you ready to leave?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Emma responded quickly.

"Well then let's go, after you." I said, while motioning my arm straight to the car.

Emma's POV:

His voice seems to stumble on every inch of my body. How is it that someone like him chose to be with me? I didn't stop to think; instead I walked slowly but not to slow towards the red car. I stopped in front of the car's door, and waited until Jay opened it. I got in and kept on looking back at my house. I hope my parents didn't hear anything, because if that happened I would be so dead. I fastened my seat belt, and looked back at Jay, who was staring straight at the road, he started the car and we were finally heading to the ravine.

We finally reached the ravine, Jay got out of the car and I followed him out. This place was filled with guys and girls who were ruthless and drunk. Beer was usually served and the van was always in the same exact spot. Which would be right by the picnic tables, and trees. I kept walking next to Jay, until we stopped for some refreshments. He pulled out to bottles of beer; one for me and one for him. We kept on walking, until we reached the picnic tables. I sat down next to Jay who was starring at the open fire. I simply took a couple of large sips from my bottle. But I stopped and starred at the van. Amy was coming out; she was fixing her hair and shirt. Then she just kept on walking with a guy next to her. I turned around and looked at Jay.

"Jay." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Umm, nothing." I responded slowly.

"Let me guess… you want to go to the van?" Jay asked, with a smirk.

I positioned myself, and gave him a friendly smile. "Are you a mine reader?" I asked. I gave him a small laugh and took hold of his hand. I pulled him towards me and stopped once he stared at me.

"Maybe, when I want to be one." He answered.

We continued walking towards the van which was as old as my grandma. Jay slid the rugged door and pulled me inside. It was filled with beer and bean bag chairs. Though it did have some pillows and a dark green carpet.

"So here we are." Jay said.

"Yep." I added. Jay then tapped my shoulder and turned me around. For a second we were both locked into each other's gaze. Jay then took hold of my right hand, and started to tilt his face towards mine. His lips seemed to be a magnet, because as soon as my face felt his get nearer my lips went closer to his. He gave me a kiss, but not like the usual. It felt pure, like it wasn't a game any more. We both continued kissing for a while, until we fell to the ground.

Jay continued kissing me until he went down my neck. I couldn't help but to pull his shirt up. We kept on making out for a while. I felt as if doing this brought me back to life. I couldn't imagine my days without seeing him. Wait! What am I saying? I couldn't possibly fall for Jay. Could I? Would I? No. This is only a friendship with benefits, nothing more.

I stopped thinking and kept on kissing him; Jay then was pulling up my tank top as I was unbuckling his pants. We would never go that far, we instead did something else. A couple of minutes past and he still kept on kissing me. This is something that I am used to, and won't ever stop doing. Time went by slowly, until it was all over.

Jay stood up and went to grab a bracelet; it was an indigo and blue color. I stood up and went towards him. He slowly placed the bracelets on my wrist, after that he gave me a kiss on the lips. He parted his lips as if he were to say something; although I was still fixing my hair after he gave me the kiss.

"You earned them." Jay said, with a natural smile.

"I did?" I asked innocently.

"You sure did." He gave me a smile, which seemed completely different from the rest.

"Jay… you're different." I said briefly.

"What do you mean?' He asked confused.

"Well, you're not like those idiots that I went out with." I explained.

"Huh." Jay asked.

"I am trying to say that you are a good person." As I said that, I crawled towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He placed his hand on the door and slid the van open.

"After you." He said.

I took a step onto the hard cement floor, which was filled with leaves. I was surprised when he placed his arm around my shoulder. Sure we would make out and do more, but usually when we were done we would walk side by side to the fire. It all seemed so different this time.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

"That would be nice." I smiled back. We headed to the car slowly, and he still had his arms around me.

Jay's POV:

What does she mean by, "different"? It's true that I like her sort of, but what does she mean? This is all so confusing, to me and maybe to her even. I remember like it was yesterday when I asked Emma if she was coming to Bennett Park. I can still remember the first kiss that I gave her in the van and how she freaked out when I asked her if she knew what blowjobs are. The scared and confused face the she showed, and the anger that she had once she found out that I gave her Gonorrhea. Even though Alex dumped me, and Amy forgot about me. Emma happened to come back even when she hated me.

Maybe she has feelings for me; I kept on driving until we reached her house.

Emma's POV:

I unfastened my seatbelt and opened the car door; I went toward the basement window and stared at Jay. I had to say something. "Jay! See you at school, tomorrow." As I said that, I gave him a smile and waved back at him. He smiled back and went back inside his car. In less then a minute he left the scene that was before my eyes.

I crept back inside my basement room, and made sure that no one had heard. I got rid of my jacket and laid down on my bed. I turned to look at my nightstand, and stared at the clock. 3:30a.m, well at least no one heard me come in. I brought my wrist back and stared at my 30 bracelets. Jay would always give me 2 everytime that I saw him. There was nothing to do now but to sleep. I gently placed my head on my pillow, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was fast asleep, no one would ever find out what I do at night.


	2. A New Me

Chapter 2:

"Emma!" Spike exclaimed from the kitchen.

"What?" I remarked. I was still lying down on my bed from sleeping, until my mom shouted my name.

"Time for breakfast, and you need to go to school!" Spike exclaimed again.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I stood up from my bed slowly, I felt like a turtle that was just getting out of her shell. I went towards my closet, and opened it. With my left arm I ran my fingers on the edges of all my clothing. There seemed to be nothing that would go with my mood today. Except for that black small spaghetti strap that stopped once it reached your hips. Manny had given it to me on my 15th birthday but I never wore it. I though that it would make me look like a slut that's why I never even touched it.

Though what's the point now? I took hold of it, and placed it on my bed. Next I got my tight low-rise jeans. I would normally never dress like this, but maybe it would be okay now. After putting my clothing on, I went and placed some make up. I used a dark blue eyeshadow, with a not so bright red lipstick. Then the last thing was my hair, I decided to let it all loose. Then finally I put on a pair of huge silver hoop earrings. Like the type that Alex would wear, I had never worn them either. I went and grabbed my high heels and put them on quickly. Yep, this is the new me.

"EMMA!" Spike exclaimed for the last time.

"Coming!" I remarked. I took hold of my backpack, and ran down stairs quickly. I past the living room and went to the kitchen. My mom was there with Jack; she was feeding him and apparently he made a mess. Once I sat down, she turned around and starred at me blankly.

"Emma? What's with the look?" Spike asked. She placed Jack's bottle down and went towards me.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Like it… I love it!" Spike exclaimed.

"Thanks, I thought that I needed to leave some of my old self behind." I said, as I finished up my cereal.

"What ever makes you feel happy." Spike said. She smiled and sat back down next to Jack.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my backpack; I quickly went to my mom and gave her a peck on the cheek. Before I even left, she stopped to say something.

"Emma, you are going to surprise everyone." Spike said, while giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I remarked. I walked out of the kitchen and went straight to the front door. I opened it and stepped outside into the real world.

I slowly walk on the dirty old sidewalk and started my way to Degrassi. Could my mom really be right? Would I turn a lot of people's heads around? What about Jay? I hope that I make an even bigger impression on him. WAIT! What am I saying? I don't like him. It's only a friendship with benefits. Right? I don't know. Before I even knew it I had already reached school. As I was walking to the front of the school, something hit me in the head.

"Ouch!" I remarked.

"Hey, sorry hot stuff." A boy with a red shirt said, as he picked up his football.

"What?" I asked confused.

I kept making my way to the inside of the school. All of the guys that I passed kept on whistling at me and saying things that they never said before. I can't stand this there is only 30min. left until class, I must hide at the library. I started walking slowly to the library, but I quickly brought up my pace. I didn't even notice it when I bumped into Jay.

Jay's POV:

What the? Is that Emma? Nah, she would never dress like that. Or could it? I got to find out. It looked like she was heading to the library; I started to follow the girl that just bumped into me. I like Emma, for who she is. Why am I even thinking of that right now?

Emma's POV:

Finally peace and quiet. There's no one to bug you, and no one to whistle at you. I can just sit here peacefully, but I feel so alone. "I wonder where Jay is?" I asked myself. I didn't know that I was being followed.

"Hey, Green Peace… nice look you got there." Jay said, with a smile on his face.

"Jay. You startled me." I said. I got up and went to him.

"What's with the look?" Jay asked.

"I got tired of my old style, and decided to change." I explained. "Are we going to the ravine tonight?" I asked, as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You know about last night?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well do you really think I am different?" Jay asked and got closer to me.

"Well yeah, but in a good way." I explained.

" Would you like to go to the movies instead?" He asked.

What? Is he asking me out! What do I say? Yeah. "Sure, I'd really like that." I replied.

"Cool." Jay said.

"Wait, are you asking me out?" I asked confused.

"You just said yes, and don't worry it's not about the look. Even though you look hot." Jay explained, and gave me a kiss in the cheek.

"Wait." I demanded.

"What?" Jay asked in unison.

"Isn't this a friendship with benefits?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But it's just that I don't want to go to the ravine tonight." Jay explained.

Something in my mined kept telling me that he meant more. Was it that he's afraid of this relationship to work? Or that he's afraid of asking me because I am the school's suck up? Or is it that he likes me, but doesn't want to show it because he never fell for a girl like me? What ever it was seemed to trouble him, because the way his lips moved when saying all of this to me.

"So are you still up for it?" Jay asked again.

I smiled. "Yeah, I am still up for it." I said. I walked past him and left the library, since the bell would ring at any minute. I turned back and still saw him there. "Jay, meet me by the picnic tables at lunch." I said, and winked at him.

"I'll be there." He remarked back


	3. Oops! I think Manny Found Out

Chapter 3: Oops! I think Manny Found Out.

The bell had rung a minute ago, and I still wasn't half way to class. I started running until I reached my media intermission class. I took the freedom to open the door without even knocking. As I opened it, I took a step forward. Once I reached the classroom everyone gazed at me. Though my friendly dad, Mr. Simpson, greeted me sarcastically.

"Well hello Emma, I think you forgot your purse." Mr. Simpson said.

I continued my way to my assigned seat, which was next to my friend Manny. She looked like she just saw me for the first time. I seriously can't get them to stop looking at me. Can I?

"Emma, what did you do?" Manny asked whispering.

"I simply changed my look, duh." I explained, in a way that I would never do.

"It's just that after the shooting you've been acting different, and have parted away from your friends. Plus now you have dressed differently and are wearing a lot of bracelets lately." Manny remarked, while she still whispered.

"Look, I'll explain it to you tomorrow." I whispered back.

"Why not at lunch?" Manny asked quietly.

"I can't because I'll be with Ja… some one at lunch." I said briefly, not noticing that I almost mentioned Jay.

"Did you just almost say Jay?" Manny asked astonished.

"Uh…no. Now let me work." I demanded.

My day seemed to not go by quickly, everyone kept on trying to talk to me. I seriously need help. Now who could? Paige. I continued my way through the halls until I found her by her locker. "Paige, I need to talk to you." I retorted.

"Hun, you do need help." Paige stammered, as she kept on applying lip-gloss. "What's your problem?" She asked, curiously.

"Not here, let's go to the bathroom." I said. I didn't wait and took hold of her arm and dragged her there.

"Okay, now that you are making me skip class… this better be worth it." Paige said agitatedly.

"Okay, here it goes. Why are people starring at me?" I asked. "Especially the guys." I remarked.

"Hun, look at yourself. You look like a total slut, by the way those bracelets don't really help." Paige explained. "What are they anyway?" Paige asked. She took hold of my wrist and started looking at them.

"They are nothing." I said, as I pulled my arm back.

"These remind me of the ones, that I've seen Amy and Alex wear before. Though they suddenly disappeared from they're wrists." Paige said, while she still studied my wrist.

"They are so nothing to worry about, now can we get to the point?" I stammered.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is. But I am going back to class, bye." Paige said. She walked out of the bathroom and waved goodbye at me.

I left the bathroom also, and continued my way to class. Wait why go to class? I have had enough. I am going to skip class until lunch, but where can I skip? Oh, the school's boiling room. Not exactly a good place, but oh well.

Two hours had past, and I am so through with the boiling room. I got my backpack and opened its door. I headed my way to the cafeteria; I got a Gatorade and 2 sandwiches. Nothing could stop me from going to the picnic tables. I continued my way there, until I saw him. He was sitting on the ground all by himself, with his backpack next to him. I went straight to him, smiling at him nonstop. "Hi, Jay." I said. I handed him one of the sandwiches, which he took.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Food." I stated, with a giggle.

"You know, you are different." Jay said, as he took a slice of his lunch.

"Why?" I asked observantly.

"Well, for one thing you're nice and sweet. You have virtue, and know how to speak your mind." Jay explained.

This just hit me; we were actually having a nice conversation. "Why are you saying this to me?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, it felt like I had to get it out of my system." Jay explained.

For a second we just starred at each other, until I zoned off. Though I was suddenly brought back when I felt something press on my lips. Jay he was giving me a kiss, it felt so nice. I didn't know what to do. Should I correspond as usual? Or not? It really didn't matter because I sticked with option one. We both fell into the grass, and sort of started to make out. It really didn't matter because even though it was still lunch no one seemed to hang out here. Though I was wrong.

"Emma?" Manny asked. She was not that far away from us, only about 18 steps away.

Jay and I pulled apart, as soon a we heard and saw her. She starred at me in disgust, as if I had done something horrible. Jay seemed tense when this happened. Who wouldn't? She just saw, miss goodie two shoes with the lazy punk.

"Jay, what just happened here?" I asked bemused.

"I have no idea, but you got to talk to her." Jay retorted.

"I'll do that right now, see you at the movies. Can you pick me up?" I asked briefly.

"Yeah." Jay answered.

I stood up from the ground and followed Manny into the gym. She was sitting in one of the high stands while looking at the wall.

"Manny." I said.

"So that's why you couldn't talk to me?" Manny asked disgusted and sternly.

"Look, if you're thinking that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We are so not." I explained.

Manny looked at me sternly; her faced seemed cold and angry. "Emma, you're my friend but I hate seeing you do stupid things. You know, and it makes me mad that you won't even talk to me because of a guy who manipulates girls and is such a waste of time." She explained coldly.

I took a couple of steps until I was right in front of her, face to face. I need to make things right or else who knows what could happen. " He isn't a waste of time. Jay helped me through the shooting, even though there is some pain still. He makes me feel better, and he's the right person that can only help me." I explained as a tear slid down my face.

Manny gave me a nasty look, and opened her mouth and closed it. "So you rather screw with him, instead of talking. You rather have sex, with him and not talk?" Manny asked.

"Manny, I am not having sex with Jay okay! "I exclaimed.

She stood up and walked towards me, she stopped right in front of my face. "You mean you don't do anything? Then what explains those bracelets, they just keep on multiplying everyday. What does that mean?" She asked sternly. You could see that she was about to cry any second now.

"Look, those bracelets…are just there. They are nothing else." I said quickly.

"Do you think that I am stupid?" Manny asked. "Those bracelets mean things and I have been told what they mean." Manny explains. She took hold of my wrist and looked at them. "Let's see, oh so you made out, had oral sex, you even gave him a blowjob." Manny remarked.

I couldn't stand this; I quickly pulled my wrist away from her. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as more tears slid down my eyes.

"Because you're better than this, I don't want you to ruin your life. You're my best friend, and I care about you." Manny explained.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it." I stated. For a second we were quiet, until the bell rang. "There goes the bell, I better head to class." I said. I started to walk away until Manny stopped me.

"Em, I'm sorry. It's just that I never thought that you would do this, please forgive me." Manny asked apologetically.

"I forgive you." I said. We both then left the gym and headed for class.

The rest of the day went by quick, Jay and I talked again and had agreed to go at 7. Finally some things were sorted out; maybe things will get better.

As I was leaving the school building, I was stopped by Jay's car. I feel so safe and calm when I am around him. Wait! Not again, this is a friendship with benefits. Do I have to be repeating this to myself?

"Hey, princess. Care for a ride?" Jay asked, while he made a small laugh.

"Yeah." I said. I got inside his car and took a seat; Jay turned and faced me. His face got close to mine and gave me a kiss on the lips. While he was kissing me he didn't notice that Paige and Hazel were starring at us.

Paige's POV:

Like what? Jay and Emma? What's going on here? Good girl never goes to the bad boy. This is so stereotype. I wonder how long it will last? I got tell someone. What should I say? Good Girl screws with bad boy? Nah.

Hazel's POV:

Who could ever imagine this, I can so not keep this shut. I gotta tell someone, this is so juicy. Got to see Paige.

Jay's POV:

Does Emma even know that those two snitches are starring at us? She probably thinks that I don't know. Why am I kissing her? We are just friends with benefits; I got to stop it. But I can't in the inside I really like her beyond the usual.

Emma's POV:

"Jay." I said.

"Oh, yeah I need to take you home." Jay said, and started the car again.

"Remember to pick me up at 7." I reminded. As I got out of his car for the dozen time. "Bye." I said.

"See you, Green Peace." Jay said, and left.


	4. The Beginning of Something New

**Emma's POV:**

I kept on walking to the house's front door and slowly placed my hand on the cold- metallic doorknob. I took a couple of steps inside the hard wooden floor of the living room. "Mom, I am home!" I shout with the slightest hesitation.

"Emma how was school today?" Mom asks. She is quickly climbing down the stairs, and ends up in front of me. I hug her, and then she pulls back.

"Mom, is it okay if I go to the movies tonight at 7?" I asked.

"Well, you have been feeling better. I guess it's okay for you to go and hang out with friends." She answers, as she finishes her approval with a great big smile.

I smile, "thanks mom you're the best." I say as I run up stairs quickly.

I can't believe that I am going to the movies with Jay! Wait! What am I saying? He's just my friend. But is this considered a date? I don't really know. But what I do know is that I only have 4 hours to get ready. This is going to so much fun; I haven't felt so happy in ages. Well, for now I should start doing my homework and then I can decide what to wear.

It has been a couple of slow and boring hours, but now I can finally get ready. It's only 6:00; I have just enough time to have a scavenger hunt inside my closet. I open it and take a peek of what lays beyond what I see. There is this black minis skirt, which is really pretty but should I wear it? What am I saying I dressed like a slut today, and I am worrying about a mini skirt? I take it out. Then I look for sometime to match with it I decide to wear a white- sort of see through spaghetti strap. This is definitely the look, all I need now are my black high heels and everything is perfect.

I put on the skirt and I soon fine out that I don't look like the old me again. As I stare at the mirror my mined races back to the day of the shooting. _Rick is aiming his gun at my face. My blood seems to freeze at the thought of being shot. But all of the sudden Sean gets in front of me. _I quickly erase the dreadful image from my head. I then put on my spaghetti strap, and later on I put on my heels. No that I am done with that, I should get my hair and makeup done.

I take a seat at my chair that is in front of my desk that has mirror and a bunch of makeup sets. I decided to put on some black eye liner and a light-lime green eye shadow. Then I put on a light pinkish blush on both of my cheeks. Then finish it all by putting on a light pink lipstick that is followed up by lip-gloss. Now my hair needs to be done, I decide to let it down. I then put on some hoop earrings that are smaller then the ones that I wore today. Yay! I am finally done, but my victory is over drawn when I hear my mom shouting something back at me form down stairs. I quickly stand up from my chair and head down stairs.

"Emma!" She shouts, as I am coming down stairs.

I stop half way and stair at her, "what mom?" I ask.

"I forgot to ask you, who are you going to the movies with?" She asks. At first she just stares at me and compliments on my outfit. But that isn't enough she still wants to know with whom am I going.

I decide to tell her that I am going with Manny and Darcy, though that would mean to call both of them and tell them to not call all night. So I quickly make my decision. " Mom, I'm going to the movies with Darcy and Manny." I explain, while walking towards her. She gives me a perplexed look, but yet it seems that she fell for it.

"Aright then, come back before 10pm. Remember that you have school tomorrow." She states as she goes back into the living room; I am assuming that she's heading for the kitchen.

I quickly go upstairs and call Manny and Darcy and explain everything. They both agree on not calling me in order for my life's stake. I get of my bed and turn to look at the clock, it reads 6:45pm. Jay will be here any minute. I go back downstairs with my purse and jacket and tell my mom good-bye. I leave the house form the front door, and walk around the house until I am in front of my basement window. I wait until Jay comes up with his car.

**Jay's POV:**

I finally reach Emma's house, and I see her waiting there for me. She looks so hot. Wait? What am I saying? This is just like a simple friendly date, nothing else. Oh, why did she choose to wear that mini skirt? It makes me like her even more. Wait; did I just say that I like Emma? If I really like her then should I ask her out? Should I? Could I? I simply stop the car in front of her and roll down the car's window. "Hey beautiful, come in." I seductively say to her. She smiles and gets in the red sports car.

**Emma's POV:**

I can't believe he just called me beautiful, it sounds so different than the usual. I then gaze into Jay's eyes for a while, and then I am brought back to life when he kisses me in the lips. I smile and he returns one back.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Jay asks, as he starts to drive.

I really don't care what we are watching; there really isn't anything good. As long as I am with Jay anything is fun; even if we were in the middle of nowhere I'd be happy as long as I am with him. What am I thinking? "Um, I don't really know. There isn't anything good out right now." I explain. I keep starring at the road in front of me, there as we go by I see Sean's old house. I suddenly remember when we shared our first kiss, but that really doesn't matter cause he doesn't belong in my heart anymore. I hesitate and wait for Jay to answer.

"I agree, why don't we just hang out in the mall and then get something to eat?" He asks. He quickly smiles back at me, and I do too.

"Good idea." I reply.

"Want to listen to music?" He asks, as he turns on the radio.

"Sure." I answer. My hand goes towards the car's radio, and start changing stations until I find my favorite song. I then start to look at Jay who is still driving; this is my favorite song by Alexz Johnson "Pick Up the Pieces", I can't help but sing along with it.

" If I were a drift on the ocean all along, you came and rescued me when I was far from home." I sing. But then my voice starts to sound like an actual singer; maybe chorus in grade school did me some good, I continue. " A rush of love around my heart just as I fell apart. Nobody ever cared as much for me, nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain you picked up the pieces…" I keep singing, but I am quickly interrupted by Jay's voice. Then we both finish the part of the song together, " and put me back together again." We both look at each other's eyes, and then he starts to slow down the car.

"Emma you have a great voice." Jay says, as he finds a parking spot in front of the mall.

I blush. "Really?" I ask in unison.

"Really." He says.

We both open the car's door and get out of it. "Thanks, now should we walk to the mall?" I ask. He nods and before I even know it we are already heading up to the mall's entrance.


	5. The Start of True Love

**Emma's POV:**

We have been inside the mall for like only 20 min, yet it wasn't enough for us to explore every place inside of it. Jay kept on looking at all the food courts that there could be; we were barely here for an hour and he is already thinking of food.

"Emma, want to go to the music store?" Jay asks, as he takes my hand and points at this dark gothic place called Hot Topic.

The place was very unique and a lot of people of were dressed in black or in punk- gothic outfits; it seemed as if Jay and I stood out. I started to look at the clothing that they have, but non were my style. Though Jay was in the music isle, and kept looking at all the bands t-shirts. We then decided to leave the place and look around some more.

"Jay, why don't we go to a clothing store?" I ask, as we pass Victoria's Secret and Charlotte Russ.

"Ya, so I can see if I look better in a black halter top or red." He replies sarcastically.

I laugh and give him a small play punch in his arm, "very funny." I say and we both continue walking.

An hour later we decide to head for the food courts. I choose a Caesar Salad, while Jay decides to have a sandwich form Subway. We talk and laugh once we've sat down on one of the chairs in the food court. Once we were finished we started to head out of the mall, and head for the car again.

"Jay, I only have an hour left I am suppose to be home by 10." I state, as we get in the car.

"That's ok, I just want to take you to one more place." He says. He then pulls out a long black hankerchief. "But I need to make sure that you don't look, it's a surprise." He then wraps it around the back of my head and eyes, and makes sure that it doesn't fall off.

"Yes sir." I say as I make a small giggle. Hr then starts the car and he takes me towards my surprise.

**Jay's POV:**

I can't believe that I am finally going to pop her the question. I bet she's going to say no, I'll bet anything that she will. I have never felt like this for anyone, it's like a feeling that I have never experience with any girl in my life. Could I be in love with her? Cause every time she is near me it feels like everything is right. I wonder how she will react, but for now I need to keep on driving.

**Emma's POV:**

Where is he taking me? I want to know I am so curious, hmm. Why do I even care that much, we are just friends. Though, it feels like I have different feelings for him. Some that I never felt for any other guy not even Sean. It's feels like i'll do anything to just be with him. Emma, you could not possibly be in love with him? Or could I?

He kept on driving until I felt the car stop. We must of reached our destination, now curiosity is deifinately going to kill the cat. I heard Jay open my side of the car's door, and felt his hand take hold of mine; he then pulled me out.

"Jay where are we?" I asked. He finally undid the hankerchief. Once I opened my eyes all I could see were trees house lights.

"Emma, I don't really know what this place is called. But I do know that we can see almost everything since we are like in a really tall hill." Jay explained, as if researched it or something close to it.

"Why are we here?" I asked. To me it seemed like one of those make out spots, in which guy and girls hook up in their care. I took a deep breath and waited for what Jay was planning on doing.

**Jay's POV:**

Sigh. Here it goes, I slowly place my lips on Emma's and embrace her into a hug and tender kiss.

**Emma's POV:**

What is going on? Sure we sometimes kiss, but this isn't a regular kiss he is surely hiding something. He then stops and pulls back for a moment. I just stare blankly at him, what's he doing?

**Jay's POV:**

"Emma, want to be my girlfriend?" He asks as he takes hold of my hands.

Emma's POV: 

"What did you just say?" I ask. I can't believe this, no everything is going to change. If I were to go out with him and then something bad occurs between us, we'll never be good friends again. This would also mean that our beneficial friendship would defiantly be ceased. But my heart feels that if I really like him then I should take a step forward and take the chance before I lose it. For now the only thing that I can do is just stare at him with out stopping.

"I asked if you want to go out with me?" He asked again.

**Jay's POV:**

Shit, she's going to say no. I knew this would happen, this chick is probably thinking it over. But I want to be with Emma, she's like part of me. She changed the way I act in many ways, I can't live without her.

**Emma's POV:**

I finally make up my mined, this is for the best. "Jay, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" I exclaim. I quickly embrace him and kiss him.

**Jay's POV:**

This is great! Emma is my girlfriend, this is the best day ever.

**Emma's** **POV:**

"But will people say at school?" I asked. Its not that I care or anything, it's that every time something like this happens rumors always tear couples apart.

"I don't know, but as long as we are together nothing can tear us apart." He explains as he gives me a peck on the cheek. He then digs inside his pocket and takes out a small box.

I am now startled; I wonder what he has in it? I am curious again, I want to know. "Jay what do you have in there?" I ask.

He then opens it and takes out a necklace that has a small heart. He then puts it around my neck, and connects the 2 end pieces together.

"Open it." He says, as he turns me around to face him.

As I open it I see on one side a picture of me and on the other side of the locket I se a picture of Jay. How sweet of him, I can only hope for this relashionship to as sweet as it is now. "Jay, I love it!" I exclaim, and kiss him again. " But I am afraid it's time for me to go home.

"I understand let me drop you off." Jay says.

We both get in the car and start heading down to my house. We finally get to my house, and I get out of the car. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says good bye. I start my way to the front door and enter my house.


	6. A Fast Start

**Emma's POV:**

As I entered the living room, I noticed that there wasn't anyone. Mom probably went to bed early and Snake probably already put baby Jack to sleep by now. So this means that I am the only one awake. I check my watch and it says that it is 10:15. Only 15min. Late I don't think that I could be in trouble.

I keep walking and then I go up stairs slowly, trying to not wake up anyone and then head for my room. As I enter it I decide to go change into my pjs, and head for bed. But forgetting about the dullness that I am living at the moment, I remember when Jay asked me out an hour ago. I place my hand on the locket, and hold it for a while.

I wonder what everyone is going to say when they start to see that I am with Jay. Tomorrow is going to be such an interesting day. Wait what will my friends say? I think I should worry about that for tomorrow, no I better get some rest.

"EMMA!" Spike shouts from downstairs.

I realize that it is 7:45, only a couple of minutes till school starts. Wait! School starts at 8; I am like so going to be late. I need a ride. "MOM! COMING!" I shout. I quickly get my phone and dial Jay's phone number. It starts ringing, and suddenly Jay picks up.

"Hello?" Jay asks; he sounds tired.

"Jay, hey good morning it's Emma." I greet, as I am putting on a pair of low-rise jeans and a red spaghetti strap shit that goes up to my belly button.

"Hey Emma, miss me already?" He asks mockingly.

"Yes, but I need help. I just woke up, and my mom is making me hurry up." I explain. I am now putting on some black eyeliner and eye shadow as my head holds the phone on my shoulder.

"Let me guess, do you need a ride form your hot boyfriend?" Jay asks.

"Yes, but I am not sure if he's hot." I say.

"Ohh, that's going to cost you." He says jokingly. "I'll pick you right up in 10min." He explains.

"Thanks, you're the best." I say, as we both hang up.

I put on a pair of huge hoop earrings and let my hair down and then I finally put on my high heels. I think I can get used to the new me; I quickly grab my backpack and dash downstairs.

"Emma you're going to be late!" My mom shouts, as she's putting away some dishes.

I run to the kitchen and get a quick cup of juice and a biscuit. "Don't worry I am getting a ride from a friend, now I got to go love you." I say. I give my mom a quick peck on the cheek and leave the house. I wait by our mailbox until I see a sports car, then I get in. I give Jay a kiss on the cheek and we both head out to Degrassi Community School. It's defiantly going to be a long day.


	7. Not a Way to Start the Day

**Emma's POV:**

Once we parked the car, Jay has his arm around my shoulder and my arm I around his back as we are entering the school. So far nobody sees or in other words notices that we are together. Maybe we can actually blend in with the crowd, or maybe I was wrong.

All of the sudden we bump into Manny, Liberty, and J.T; this can't be good. Liberty stands out of the crowd and goes towards Jay and me, which makes us 2 uneasy.

"Hi, Emma. I think I should call this scene Good Girl Gone Bad." Liberty says, with a suck up look, and then turns around and walks away.

"Hey, you don't talk about my girlfriend like that Liberty." States Jay, who doesn't seem that happy with Liberty's remark.

"Jay come down, it's ok." I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek. Though Manny and JT, star at me in disgust. JT walks up to Jay this time, and things don't really look like they are going to look pretty.

"You know Jay, Emma is not like those losers that you used to hang out with. She's way better than that so respect her." JT says, as he gives a dirty look at Jay. He then leaves with Manny and leave us standing there like a piece of trash.

"Well, that's defiantly not what I was looking for." I state. I take hold of Jay's hands and look at him while giving him a smile.

"Don't worry things will work out somehow, as long as we have each other we'll make it through." He explains. He then gives me a kiss on the lips, and correspond to it.

Though this wasn't good cause as we are kissing in the middle of the hallway, Paige and Hazel are walking our way. Hazel mouth drops open and Paige seems like she is going to have a heart attack. Paige starts to walk in a circle around us, and gives us an evil but friendly smirk.

"Well, well if it isn't Jay the gangster with miss goody 2 shoes. Emma what are you doing with this freak?" Paige asks. Then she and Hazel leave us and continue their way down the hall.

"Jay, are we by any chance about to be the talk of the school?" I ask sarcastically.

"I think so, but anyways you are coming to sit with me at lunch today right?" Jay asks.

"Of course not." I reply sarcastically. "Yes you dummy, I am sitting with you." I say as I give a kiss. "Well, now I have to go to class." I explain as we are holding hands for a second.

"Well, I'll see you later." Jay says, as we both go to opposite ends and go to hour 1st hour classes.

"Yes Manny." Professor Snake says, as he points at Manny.

"When are out media immersion projects due?" Manny asks. While waiting for an answer she kept on looking at me.

What have a committed? I am just going out with someone who everyone sort of hates, but what's wrong with that? Can't they see that we are happy together?

"Manny, the projects are due on Nov. 23. only 8 weeks from today." Snake explained.

All of the sudden the bell rang and everyone gathered their books and left the classroom. I was happy to see that Manny was at least waiting for me at the door, and not starting an argument about my life's decision.

"Emma, I see that you and Jay are a couple. I want you to know that I am not against it, but that I am not that happy with it either. But your my best friend, so I'll be there supporting you." Manny explains.

We are now walking together to 2nd hour slowly but we seemed to make it in time.

"Manny, thanks for being there for me I know I can always count on you." I say. We give each other a hug and then head inside of our math class. Yes, this is defiantly the longest day of my life.

"Emma, want to come and sleep over at my place this Friday?" Manny asks at lunch, while we are looking for Jay.

"I don't know I think Jay and I might be doing something this Fri., but if not on Friday I am positive that on Saturday I can." I explain, as I wave to Jay who is waiting for me by a table.

"Ok, see you then." Manny remarks and then walks off.

"Hi Jay. What's up?" I ask as he pulls out a chair for me to sit next to him.

"Nothing much, except for the fact that Alex slapped me in the face for no reason when Paige told her that you and I are going out. What about you?" He asks.

I can't help but laugh; "Well Chris made fun of me in math, and won't leave me alone." I state as I take a bite out of my sandwich. "It seems as if the whole world is against us." I explain.

"Well, they just need to get used to it." He remarks and takes a sip of his soda. "Oh, by the way I have a surprise for you." Jay says, while eating his fries.

"What?" I ask. I give him the look of, what are you getting me into.

"Well, I signed you up for the school talent show." He then grabs his math book and puts it in front of his face like it was a shield.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe this; exactly what am I going to do in front of the whole school. "What are you planning on making me do?" I ask while looking as if I am going to die.

"Sing. After I heard you sing in my car I think you should sing." Jay explain, as if he had this all planed out for years.

"Well, the I know what I want to sing and that is the song "My Sweet Time", Alexz Johnson. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think you'd do perfect, we better start practicing we only have 10 weeks. I think you'll be well prepared for that date." Jay said.

"Ya, I guess it will be fun


	8. My Sweet Time

**Emma's POV:**

Jay and I have been going out now for 6 weeks, over the weekend he took me to a carnival and got me 3 stuffed bares and 3 pairs of new hoop earrings. He is such a sweet heart. Manny and I for the past weeks have become better friends than before, and now she is going out with Craig again for some reason.

The next couple of weeks Jay has been helping me with me my song for the talent show. I can't believe that I am going to sing for all those people. The cool thing is that Craig's band volunteered to play the song while I sing. Now I am even more nervous than before. The talent show is in one week and I don't even know what to wear; but besides all of this everyone at school still keeps on bugging me about Jay. Then again I heard rumor that an old student is coming back to Degrassi, and now I can't help but wonder who it might be.

"Manny!" I squeal as she's doing my hair. "I have to be alive in order to sing, don't kill me before the show." I state, as she's making my hair wavy.

"Sorry, Emma but it's worth it you look fantastic. Jay is going to love and you are going to do just great." Manny explains as she finishes my hair.

I can't believe that on this Friday night I am going to perform at school. I love the dress that I have it a short- red, wavy, flaky dress. Which is followed by some black heels and my hair is all wavy with layers. Manny defiantly knows how to do makeovers.

"Well here I go, and thanks for letting me sleep over." I say as I am grabbing my purse and heading down the stairs of Manny's house.

"Well, Jay is waiting for us and Craig's band is too. I am so excited for you Emma. I hope you win." Manny states.

We both head out the door and get in Jay's car and drive to the school. Once we get there we enter the auditorium or in other words the multipurpose room. I then go up stage but stay in a certain spot where the audience cannot see us and watch the other contestants perform. Mrs. Hazilatkos is really impressed at the dance routines, tricks, and comedy acts that the students performed. Especially JT's, which I have to say, was very funny. Then when I least expected it my turn was coming.

"I am happy to say that we have many talented students in Degrassi. Our next performer is Emma Nelson with the accompaniment of Craig's band. They will be performing "My Sweet Time", by Alexz Johnson. Now give them a hand!" Mrs. Hazilatkos exclaims to the audience. They are all looking up at the stage and waiting for me to start, some are cheering and Jay is right there in a front row seat, I definitely have all the support I need.

I take a couple of steps towards the microphone, and then disconnect it form the stick that holds it. Suddenly I hear the start of the music, and I take a deep breath until I have to start singing.

"Late at night I hear the songs spinning in my head, heaven knows I can't sleep at all. I've been thinking about all my stuff, missing my own bed, and all my friends but it's too late to call." I sing. I can't believe how my voice sounds, I am actually good; not to sound conceited though. "Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn, waiting's such a drag until the band kicks in." I sing and then all of the sudden hard and loud music comes from behind me. " I don't know where the next road goes, but I feel the wheels rolling down below me. Take my sweet time, getting it back again. What matters most will carry me, through the night to where I wanna be baby. Take my sweet time, but I'll be home again. In my own sweet time." I stop for a bit since, I don't sing in this part and then I go on. I can hear the crowd cheering really loud, it amazes me.

I then start to move around and getting in the mood of the music and moving around like dancing and stuff. Then I start again with my song.

"Pore it out every night and it feels so good, how it works is a mystery. But I believe in my heart I'm doing what I should. With all these lost souls following, waiting all day until the next begins. I love how it feels when the band kicks in." I sing without hesitation.

"GO EMMA!" Jay shouts form the audience.

"I don't know where the next road goes, but I feel the wheels rolling down below me. Take my sweet time, getting it back again. What matters most will carry me, through the night to where I wanna be baby. Take my sweet time, but I'll be home again, In my own sweet time -yeah-." I keep on signing. Then you can see the crowd going crazy over the song. I keep on singing.

"Baby when this is over, I understand what I got right here in my hands -yeah-. "I continue signing then it all builds up again. "I don't know where the next road goes, but I feel the wheels rolling down below me. Take my sweet time, I'm getting it back again, what matters most will carry me. Through the night to where I wanna be baby, take my sweet time, I'll be home again." I keep on signing and dancing on stage, but then the music is slowly fading away.

" In my own sweet time, yeah, yeah. In my own sweet time, yeah, yeah. In my own sweet time, yeah." Then I stop signing, and I hear a loud applause form the crowd.

"Thank you!" I shout from the stage.

Mrs. Hazitlatkos comes up stage, "what a beautiful voice and passion for signing I think we all know who's going to win." She says as she gives me a hug.

The crowd is going wild, "EMMA!" they shout as if it was a contest on who could yell the loudest.

"Thank you, I could never do this without the support from my friends and family thank you very much." I say, as they hand me a small medal which says "I am a Winner".

This has been my greatest experience ever, I can't wait to see my friends and Jay.


	9. Life is Full of Surprises

**Emma's POV:**

As I walk off stage I see Jay running towards me, he then quickly embraces me into a hug and gives me a kiss.

"You did great Emma, and I knew you would." Jay compliments, and then gives me another kiss.

"Thanks, I felt so alive out there in the stage. I think I have an idea of what I'd like to be when I am an adult." I explain. Being a singer would be such a great experience; even a songwriter would be better. It feels that after the shooting I am back to normal, ever since I am with Jay. He certainly gives me the will and courage to try new things, and be myself.

"Let me guess a singer?" Jay asks, as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Are you a mind reader?" I ask.

"When I want to." Jay states.

All of the sudden as we are walking outside of the auditorium, you can hear the voices of JT and Manny running up towards us. Jay and I turn around and take a look on what are they doing. Manny walks up to me and gives me a huge hug, and then JT does the same.

"Emma, you were awesome!" Manny exclaims.

"Yeah, it felt like watching a concert." JT adds.

I smile and give Jay, Manny, and JT a hug at the same time. "Thanks you guys, without your support I would of never been able to do it." I explain as I pull apart from them.

All of the sudden I hear Manny, JT, and Jay singing. "I don't know where the next road goes, but I feel the wheels going down below me." They sing as I start to giggle. Then all of the sudden I add to their singing. "Take my sweet time, I am getting it back again." I sing, but then I stop and smile at them.

"You guys what time is it?" Manny asks. She looks as if she's losing track of time.

"It is 8:00, hey do you know where Craig and the band are?" I ask. I really wanted to thank them for backing up the song; they are really good at what they do.

"Hmm, I think they are packing up." JT says.

After our small get together in front of the auditorium, we all head back to our places. Manny and I are being dropped off by Jay at her house. Once we are there we get out of the car and head inside. Then Jay leaves and says he'll pick me up for school tomorrow. This is defiantly like living a fantasy, but now I should start thinking about the sleepover.

"Emma, I owe you an apology. Jay really is a nice guy, once you get to know him." She explains. Manny then continues on painting my toenails sky blue, and then I give her a smile.

"Apology accepted, now should I paint yours red?" I ask. I take out red nail polish from my makeup back. Manny nods in approval and then I start her pedicure.

"Hey do you have any idea of who's coming back to Degrassi?" I ask. The thought of seeing someone back at Degrassi makes me feel so curious. Who could it be?

"I really don't know. I am positive that it is not Sean cause he's still in Wassaga beach." Manny says.

Certainly Sean couldn't be coming back, he said he needed to be with his parents after the shooting until he gets better. Wait _until he gets better_. He might have said something about coming back, but I don't think so. I continue painting Manny's nails until they are finally done. There, now they all look crimson red I have finally finished my masterpiece.

"Emma, what are you planning on doing for your 16th birthday?" Manny asks.

I give her a clueless look. I never really thought of my sweet 16. What am I going to do?

My birthday is on March 15th. I definitely need to start thinking of what I am planning on doing, considering the fact that it is November 30. It only gives me 3 1/2 months of planning a party; I am going to end up needing help. I then look up at Manny. "I don't really know, maybe we can have a pool party." I say.

"We could, that might actually be fun. Since you don't have a pool, we could use mine. I don't think my parents are going to get pissed off at the idea since you are my best friend." Manny explains. She then picks up her diet coke and take a sip from it.

"Then it's settled we'll have the party here, I don't think my mom is going to get mad or anything." I say, as I too take a sip from my frozen soda.

"Let's see who we can invite?" Manny asks.

"I know: You, Jay, JT, Darcy, Craig, Jimmy, Marco, Ellie, Toby and maybe Ashley. What do you think?" I ask. What am I thinking? Ashley and Manny could cause a huge catastrophe if I ever invited her.

"Do you have to invite Ashley?" Manny asks. Her smile slowly decreases.

"No, that's why I said maybe. But I think I won't if you don't want me to." I add to our conversation.

"Thanks you are a good friend." Manny says.

"Well, I am tired. I think I am going to hit the sack." I say as I try to pull my self together towards my sleeping bag. Manny then gives me the look as if she's going to say something funny yet wrong.

"Emma, Jay isn't even here for you to do that." Manny says jokingly. She then starts to giggle and then falls on the ground laughing.

I laugh and then throw a pillow at her, and then we both start to giggle. "I think it's time for us to go to sleep." I add. We then stand up and go to our sleeping bags. Manny never sleeps on her bed when I sleep over, that's why we both always go to our sleeping bags so it's fair.

As I close my eyes, my mined starts to float in a sea of nightmares._ I am walking to scene of the shooting. I see Rick pointing the gun towards my face, and my blood feels like it is turning into ice. Then all of the sudden Sean comes up in front of me. Then everything changes quickly. Jay is now at the other end of the hallway_

_and looks as if he's going to say something._

"_Emma! I need to tell why this is happening!" Jay shouts._

_Then all of the sudden Rick turns around and shoots Jay; Jay then falls onto the ground. Sean runs up to Rick and all you can hear is the sound of the gun go off. Rick then falls onto the ground, and Sean's hand is covered in Rick's blood. Then suddenly I start to scream, and cry like crazy. But for no reason I feel something moving me around, that's when I wake up._

"JAY!" I shout from my sleep. Manny was by my side trying to wake me up. I look up at her noticing that it is only a dream. "Manny?" I ask.

"Emma, what happened?" Manny asks.

I slowly get myself to face her. "I had a nightmare that's all, nothing much." I lie. It was something to worry about. What if Jay really had something to say to me? I need to find out, but wait. This is only a dream; nothing in it can be true. Except for the shooting, but what if Jay is hiding something from me? Should I ask him? I think I'll wait a while until I decide to ask him. I then notice that Manny is starring at me.

"Ok, now why don't we try to get some sleep?" Manny suggests. She then gets back inside her sleeping back, and tries to fall asleep.

I on the other hand lie down but try to not even think of sleeping, having another dream like that won't help me at all. All I need to think of is how happy Jay and I are, and that he isn't hiding something from me. I just have to think of happy thoughts and how much fun I had today. Yeah, that's it. I have to calm myself down since it was only a nightmare.

"Yes Emma?" The math teacher asks.

"Is the answer negative 4?" I ask. I really enjoy this class, but I haven't had a good grade ever since that stupid shooting. I wonder I Rick had the whole thing planned out. But then again someone played a prank on him, which I think caused him to act like that.

I wish I knew who that jerk was. But that's the past, now I must focus on the present.

"Yes, that's right good job Emma." The teacher confirms.

The bell rings all of the sudden, second hour is over. I pick up my book bag and wait for Manny this time. Since she is still putting everything away, she then comes up to me and we head for lunch.

"Emma do you understand any of this junk that the teacher gave us?" Manny asks.

We were now heading for our lockers and it seemed that once again she wasn't paying any attention. "Manny, you have to stat focusing in your class work. Your academics are going to end up falling down. In other words you're going to end up flunking." I manage to say. We finally reached the locker and I am trying to get mine to actually work. Manny on the other hand is putting her books away and is getting her English books that are for her class after lunch.

"Whatever, hey can you come to the mall with me after school?" Manny asks.

"Sure, I have been wanting to buy new clothing." I add.

"Okay, then come over to my house after school." Manny remarks as we are now walking to lunch.

All of the sudden I feel someone bump into me; my books fall to the ground and my backpack falls open.

"Sorry, I'll pick it up." The guy with the short blonde hair, which is curly on the tips. He is wearing a black hoodie and a black jacket. He is also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and his eyes are very bright. He starts to pick up my books, all of the sudden he looks up at me. "Emma?" He asks.

Okay, now I just feel plain weird. A guy who I can't even exactly recognize knows my name. Manny then comes from behind and stares at the guy like if he was a ghost. Wait a second his voice sounds familiar. Wait a second I think it's… SEAN! "I can't believe this, Sean?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sean Cameron. Wow, you look different." He adds. He finally hands me my books and my backpack.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. What is he doing here? He said he was going to stay with his parents, but why did he decide to come back now? When everything in my life is going perfect. Sure I missed him, but Jay might get jealous even though he considers him like a brother. He then looks up at me, and licks his lips.

"Well, I decided that I was ready to come back to Degrassi." He explains. Then he looks at Manny then he looks up at me again. "Now, what's with the look?" He asks.

I can feel his eyes tracing my body up and down, it feels uncomfortable. Sure I used to have a lot of feelings for him. But they have all demolished in the last couple of months. Now having him in front of me, gives me the chills. I decide to answer him, before the bell rings or else he won't stop starring at me. "I changed, as you can see. By the way when you were gone, a lot of things happened and I am not the same Emma." I explain. He just stares at me, as if he never seen me in his whole entire life; Manny on the other hand just keeps looking at us.

"I can see that." He remarks.

All of the sudden I can hear Jay's footsteps from behind. Jay then wraps his arms around my stomach and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Emma." Jay says.

"Hi, Jay." I say, as I give him a kiss on the lips. Sean just stares clueless, as if he never thought this was coming up.

"I can see that you have surely changed." Sean adds.

**Sean's POV:**

What is going on here? Emma and Jay? Together? This has to be a joke, right? Am I being punked right now? Maybe they hooked up when I left but that doesn't make sense.

But anyways she looks so damn hot right now; this isn't going to be pretty. Have I lost her? Can I possibly have her back? All of the sudden, I stop zoning off and hear her calm voice penetrate my head.

**Emma's POV:**

"Jay, look who's back." I state. Jay still keeps his arm around my waste, but now looks up at Sean.

"Sean, my man. You came back." Jay says. Though there is something about his voice, that sounds like its' going to blow up with jealousy.

"Yeah, I have." Sean states. "Well, I have to go to lunch just like everyone else." He says as he tightens his backpack on his shoulder, and starts walking to the lunchroom.

"Sean, want to come and sit with Emma and me?" Jay asks.

Sean then looks back, "no that's ok, maybe tomorrow I promised to sit with Alex and her friends." He says, and then he leaves for sure.

I then look up at Jay, and remember that Manny was still behind us. "Well wasn't that interesting?" I ask sarcastically. Jay just laughs.

"I think he has the hotts for Alex, no shall we go eat lunch?" Jay asks.

I nod, and then Manny, Jay, and I head for lunch. But I still can't get rid of what just happened in my mined. So Sean was the student who was coming back. Well as long as he doesn't evolve feelings for me again everything will be cool. As I keep thinking of all of this, we 3 keep on walking to the lunchroom. It feels as if something bad is going to happen in a while, but then again I might be exaggerating. Shortly we enter the lunchroom, and sit down on our table.


	10. Sean's Way of Thinking

**Sean's POV:**

"Alex, since when has Jay been going out with Emma?" I ask. I can't believe that this is even true. I look at Alex who is fidgeting with her mash potatoes that she's having for lunch. Surely, the school hasn't really improved on school lunch. She then looks up at me.

"Sean, I don't really care about Emma and Jay. Though I am still mad at him for giving me Gonorrhea." Alex adds to the conversation. " If I could do anything I'd like to have revenge on him, but I don't really care what he does with miss Green Peace" Alex explains.

I look at her, he gave her Gonorrhea? What have I been missing when I was gone? "He gave you an STD?" I asked. I then turned around and looked over at the table that Emma, and Jay were sitting at. Then I turned around and continued talking with Alex.

"Yeah, and he serial cheated me with Amy." Alex said. She then took a sip from her soda and continues with her disgusting mashed potatoes. "I heard Emma got it too, back at the ravine. So in other words Jay used Emma, and Amy to serial cheat me." She explained. "Then I heard a rumor that they were mad at each other, but yet Emma kept going back at the ravine. I believe that they officially became a couple the past month." Alex said. She kept looking with disgust back at Jay, and then looked back at me.

So he gave them an STD? But, now they are like in love with each other. Maybe Emma changed Jay the same way she did with me. I quickly look up at Alex, who is now texting, someone. "Alex, has Jay ever acted like this for any girl he ever went out with?" I asked hoping that she says yes, because that would mean that they might break up easily. She then looks up from her cell phone and looks at me.

"No, he never has. I think he really likes her." Alex states. She then continues with her texting.

"Ok. Well I am going to stat to head down to class, nice talking to you again." I say to Alex. She then waves goodbye at me, and I continue my way to Media Immersion class. This hasn't really been a good day so far. I think that I want Emma back. But how can I possibly do that? There has to be a way. Jay isn't good enough for her; maybe I should show her the bad side of Jay. But for now all I need to do is worry about school for a bit then I can start thinking.


	11. Can this Have a Consequence?

**Emma's POV:**

"MOM!" I shout. I am in Manny's house, and my mom is helping her mom organize things for my birthday.

"What Emma?" She asks. She enters Manny's living room with a notepad, and finds me and Manny doing each other's hair.

"Well, its only February 4th, why are we freaking out my birthday isn't until March 15th." I state. Seriously the past 2 months everything was going well. But now my mom and Manny's mom had to be freaking out over my birthday. But besides all of that, Jay and I could of never been closer towards each other. We've been going out since Nov. and now it's Feb. and I could never be so happy. Though Sean isn't the same anymore. He keeps acting differently towards me and Alex keeps on barging in between Jay and me at lunch. Last week she came up to Jay and slapped him in the face at lunch, then Sean had to come and pull her away from him.

I just wish I knew what's going on, all of the sudden my cell phone rings. Manny picks it up and hands it to me, once my mom and her's left the room. I look up at Manny, and wait for her to hand it to me. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Emma, it's Sean." She says.

I quickly look at her and take hold of my cell pone, and press the speak button. I slowly place the cell on my ear. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, Emma it's Sean." He says.

"Oh, hi." I reply back. Why is he calling me? Sure he was once my boyfriend, and he can still be my friend. But I am not really into hanging out with him anymore, after what's been happening these past months with him.

"Want to come to the movies with me?" He asks.

What? Is he on crack? Is he thinking that I am going to go out with him? I have a boyfriend; the least thing I want is for Jay to get jealous.

"You mean as a date? You know I am going out with someone Sean." I reply back cautiously.

"Yeah, I know. Why don't we put it as 2 buddies hanging out with each other? I haven't seeing you for a long time. Now that I have the chance I want to get back on track with my friend's life. Is that ok?" He asks.

This just doesn't seem right; it just feels like he's planning something. I hesitate. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, maybe I'll just give it a shot. Besides we are just friends nothing much, what's the least that could happen? "Sure, but why don't we just go hang out and grab a bite?" I asked.

"Ok." He answers. "Thursday at 5?" He asks.

"Okay, let's go to Burger King." I add.

"Fine meet you there, bye." He replies, and then hangs up.

I finally hang up to, and stare at Manny. Who looks as if she didn't know what I was going to say. "Manny, Sean wants me to meet him this Thursday at 5 at Burger King." I explain. This is not going to be good, what am I going to tell Jay?

"Are you going nuts?" Manny asks. "You can't do that, Jay remember? Does his name ring a bell? Or did you just forget you have a boyfriend?" Manny asks bemused.

I just look at her, and then stare at the wall. "Look, I told him that I am going out with Jay and that he and I can only be friends." I explained. I then took out my eyeliner and start to put some on.

"Emma, you have to tell Jay or else he's going to be jealous." Manny stated.

"I know, that's why I am calling him right now. By the way when is Thursday?" I ask as I am dialing Jay's cell.

"Umm, tomorrow duh!" Manny exclaims.

"I can't get a hold of Jay, what am I going to do?" I asked. When Jay usually has his cell phone off that means he's doing stuff and doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Emma, just go to Sean tomorrow hang out for 30 min. Then come home and tell Jay where you were. If Jay really likes you than he can trust you." Manny explains.

"Good point, now shall we continue each other hair?" I ask. Manny and I then start to giggle at each other and continue our makeover.

Then the rest of the after goes well, until I have to go home. Once I am home, I decide to work on my homework and try to get a hold of Jay. Where is he? He said that he might be preparing something special for me. But I don't think he'd be doing it right now? What if he's with another girl? No, I shouldn't think that. I know I can trust him, just as he can trust me. After a while of deep thinking I decide to go to bed, and continue experiencing those nightmares. I wish they could just go away.


	12. Alex and Sean Team Up

**Sean's POV:**

Ah! What' that noise? Oh the alarm clock, is it already time for school? I turn sideways on my bumpy bed, and check on the clock. It is 6:00; I still have another hour of sleeping, might at well go to sleep again. "OUCH!" I shout. What the heck? I turn around and see my reading book behind me no lying on the bed. Someone must have thrown at me. But who the hell would do that?

"Loser get up." Says a tall skinny person.

I get up from my bed and look around, "Alex?" I ask. What is she doing here?

"Bingo, now why did you call me last night saying that you needed to see me at 6am?" Alex asked.

She walked towards me and looked at me straight in the eye. At first my mined was thinking of when and why I ever told her to come here this early. Then I realized that I needed her help for tonight. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember." I say. I start walking to the living room and open the fridge. "Want something to eat?" I asked. Ever since I was emancepitated, everything is still going slow for me but yet I get used to it quickly.

She just looks at me, then walks towards me. "No, not really. I'd much rather now why I had to bring my lovely ass up here at 6 in the morning." Alex asks. She then sits down on the sofa and waits for a response.

"Well, I am going to see Emma tonight." I explain. Though Alex seems to look as if she was about to kill me any second.

"You mean to tell me that you brought me here just for you to here you say, that you are going to go out with Green Peace?" Alex asks.

I just stare at her while taking the jug of milk form the fridge. "Not really, I actually need your help." I say as I pour a milk into a glass cup and sit down on the sofa.

"Then spit it out." Alex demands.

"You said that you want to torture Jay, after what he did you right?" I ask.

Alex just stares, "yeah, so?" she asks.

I take a sip from the cup, and look at her again. "Well, I want Emma back and this is the perfect opportunity. Since Jay really cares about Emma, we could try to tear them apart. Which benefits us two, cause you can see Jay suffer and then I get Emma." I explain as I finish my milk. "Since today I am going to meet her at 7 at Burger King, I want you to take pictures and then save them. Cause later on we can make Emma look like she's cheating on him. Or the other way around we can make Emma suspicious abut him. Then she'll find him with someone else, and she'll think that he cheated on her." I say. It does make sense and it surely works for both up. "So what do you say?" I ask Alex, who seems to be thinking it through.

"I think it makes sense, why don't we try both if plan A. fails?" She asks.

"So your in it?" I ask. Alex then nods and we both shake hands. Finally things are going to look good for now on, that is if it all works out as planned. I then tell Alex to wait cause I have to take a shower and get ready for school. Later we go there and my wonderful day has barely just started.


	13. Cat Fight

**Emma's POV:**

As I was walking down the hallway I catch to Manny, who is a little busy making out with Craig on a bench that's next to my locker; I laugh. "Manny once your done with the study of female and male attraction, can you come over here?" I ask. Manny just laughs and Craig laughs his head out.

"Sorry Emma, now what do you need?" She asks.

"I saw Jay today, and I asked him where was he and he didn't say anything except that it was a surprise." I explain. I am now opening my locker and switching books for my other classes, then I look back at Manny.

"Maybe it's for your sweet 16, oh isn't he the sweetest?" Manny asks.

I smile at her, "He sure is." I reply. In less than a second I shut my locker and start heading for Lang. Arts with Manny.

"Emma, are you still going to see Sean tonight?" She asks.

I think it over and the fact that Jay trusts me makes me feel comfortable towards the subject. "Yeah, Jay won't mind. Besides he knows that Sean and I are sort of still friends." I explain.

"Ok, but I still think that Sean wants more, it is like so obvious!" Manny exclaims.

"Really?" I ask. I know that Sean in a way must understand and respect my choices, but I think that Manny might actually be right.

"Yes Emma, that's why I would watch my back when being with Sean. What if he wants you to break up with Jay?" Manny asks, as we finally reach the dark brown door that has the name Mrs. Kwan. We both stop in front of it and talk until the bell rings.

"Look, I don't think that Sean would do something like that. It just doesn't seem reasonable." I reply back to Manny's crazy idea.

"Well, why don't I come with you? Then I can make sure that he isn't planning anything." Manny suggests.

"Manny, listen nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me and I know it because…" All of the sudden my voices gets cut off by Alex, who comes out from the class that I am taking next.

"Hey, Green Peace! Where's Jason?" Alex asks, as she hits my head. She then laughs and walks past me and then turns and comes back. "He's probably screwing around with Amy in the boiling room." Alex states, as she keeps on chewing her gum.

"Alex leave Emma alone." Manny demands.

Alex then comes up to Manny, "a sluts word doesn't really count in this conversation." Alex remarks.

"Alex!" I exclaimed. But it's too late Manny then slaps Alex in the face. Then Alex covers her red cheek with her left hand.

"You better watch your hand Manny! There's better things you can do with it, or else what's the point of being a slut if you can't use your hand at times?" Alex asks. She then starts to walk away.

I hesitate, "you better watch your mouth Alex!" I shout. Then she turns around and comes back. Out of nowhere we are now being circled by a small crowed of students. Manny can't really stand Alex bitchy comments, and things don't turn out pretty.

"Alex, you better shut up!" Manny shouts.

She then punches Alex in the face. Alex ends up turning side ways and covering her nose. She then goes up to Manny, and starts pulling on her hair. Manny tries to get Alex's hands off her head but it's no use. I decide to pitch in and help. I push Alex away from Manny, only to get slapped on my right cheek.

Everyone on the crowd is like shouting fight, fight, fight. They are shouting so loud that Mrs. Kwan comes out of the classroom. Then everyone stops what they are doing. Alex, who for some reason was on the ground, is trying to stand up as she tries to cover her bloody nose. Manny on the other hand is standing with her hair messed up, and I bloody lip. While, I am just standing there in front of Mrs. Kwan who doesn't seem that happy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Kwan asks.

"Nothing, except for the fact that Alex started to insult Manny. That's when things got dirty and a fight started." I explained.

Alex just glared at me; "she's lying Miss. Santos pinched me in the face for no apparent reason." Alex declared. Then Mrs. Kwan stared at Alex and me. But then Manny had to speak.

"No, Alex started to purposely annoy Emma. Then when I was sticking up for Emma, she started to insult me. That's when we started fighting. Then Emma tried to break us apart, then a crowd of people started to circle us, and you came out." Manny explains to Mrs. Kwan who is still looking at us.

"Look, I am pretty sure that in some way you 3 are telling me the truth. But since fighting isn't allowed at school I must report this to Mrs. Hazilatkos. May I say that I am pretty sure that your parents will be involved in this matter. Now go to the office right now, and from me you 3 are receiving a lunch detention." Mrs. Kwan remarked.

The 3 of us were now on our way to the office, Manny couldn't even look at Alex. While the whole fighting scene was still replaying in my head, like a VCR. We finally reached the office, and were seated in front of the principle. She didn't really seem that happy with what she just heard.

"I don't know why this happened, but all I am saying that I am giving you 3 a second chance. You 3 have been already told you are having lunch detention. Even though I am giving you a second chance, I will inform your parents. Now, I want you three to be in the detention room, in precisely 30 min." Mrs. Hazitlakos stated. "Am I understood?" She asked.

All three of us say yes, and then stay at the principle's office until it's time for lunch. That's when we get ready to go to the detention room. For now we just stayed there and listened to the principle lecture us and call out parents. Alex's dad was furious; Manny's mom wasn't that happy with it all, and my parent's weren't mad because I tried to stop it so in a way I am of the hook. But Manny and Alex really aren't, I am guessing that they are going to be grounded or at least something close to it. We then pick up our bags and head to the detention room.


	14. Detention

**Emma's POV:**

Tick tock, is all I can hear that stupid clock do in the detention room. We've only been here for like what 20min. and I am all ready sick and tired of it. Manny on the other hand is painting her nails, while Alex is listening to her IPOD. Everything is peaceful until Alex decides to open her mouth again. I wonder if her brain is a big ass her stupid mouth. Maybe scientists should study Alex, and use her for experiments cause she never shuts it.

"Emma, I wonder where Jason is. He probably didn't see you at lunch, so he's hanging out with Amy." Alex states. She then tries to blow a big bubble, but Manny pops it. Alex then gets up from her chair, and walks up to Manny.

"You want to fight, then do it!" Alex exclaims.

"I would but I am better than that!" Manny shouts back.

"No your not, you proved that today when you tried to attack me!" Alex exclaimed.

I just couldn't stand this I was getting really annoyed; it felt as my blood was boiling up, I just had to say it. "Won't you two just shut the fuck up?" I shouted. Manny just stared at me, and Alex just gave me a look. She then went back to her chair.

"Santos, maybe you'll listen to her." Alex stated, she then sat down.

"Sorry Emma." Manny said.

"That's ok, but I can't stand it when people argue." I explained. I then continued to listen to the stupid clock, which now marked 1:30 only 30 more minutes, and we are out of here. Ring, ring. Alex looks up at me, and stands up.

"What the heck?" She asks.

"It's Jay." I say, as I answer the phone. "Hi, Jay." I say.

"Emma where are you?" He asks.

"Oh, I am in detention with Alex and Manny. It was nothing really, except for the fight that we all had in front of Mrs. Kwan's class. Nothing to worry about." I explained sarcastically.

"Oh, I see. Well I wanted to know where you were and I also wanted to tell you that I can't see you today after school, because I am planning something." Jay explained.

"Oh, I wonder is it for me?" I asked.

He laughed, "hmm, most possibly." He replied.

"Well, I have to hang up." I said.

"Okay, love you." He said.

"Love you too, bye." I said as I hanged up.

"Oh, how romantic I think I am going to cry." Alex said. She then pretends that she is crying her eyes out.

I surely can't take it much longer; I go up to her and punch her in the eye. "Now, shut up! When I say shut up I mean it!" I exclaimed. I never do stuff like that, but I just couldn't help myself. Manny then gives me a high five, and the 3 of us sit there until detention is over.


	15. A Wrong Kiss

**Emma's POV:**

"So that's how it was back when you were in Wasaga beach?" I asked Sean who was eating his last 3 fries.

"Yeah, my parents kept sobbing every 3 minutes. They were trying to act like the parents that they never were." Sean stated. He then continued eating his burger, which was filled with ketchup and mustard. "So how was it for you after the shooting?" He asked.

I really didn't feel comfortable with the subject; it felt awkward to talk about it. Just as awkward when I accepted to come here tonight. Once I was out of detention and then I continued my school day, I had to rush home do any work and then get ready to meet up with Sean. I thought it would be a good idea if I changed the subject. "I really don't want to talk about it, why don't we talk about something else?" I asked. I then took a sip from my diet Pepsi. Sean then looked perplexed, but then continued.

"Okay then, how are things with Jay?" He asks.

What is he trying to get to? Sure, it's nice to talk but he jumps from the shooting to my relationship with Jay. But what could go wrong if we just talked about Jay? I decide to continue with are conversation. "Great, I really like him. It's feels like we were meant to be together." I remark. I hope it wasn't too hard on Sean, considering the fact that we went out before. "I think that after the shooting my life has gotten back to normal." I said.

"Well that's good, but do you ever wonder what Jay doesn't say to you?" Sean asked.

What does he mean by that? Jay and I are honest to each other, except for the fact that I didn't tell him where I was going to be today around 7. But as far as I am concerned we are very honest to one another. "Not really, cause I know I can trust him with anything." I reply slowly, as I take a sip from my soda again.

"Did they ever figure out who humiliated Rick in the game show?" Sean asked.

Okay, is he now trying to say that Jay did that? I don't think Jay would ever do something like that. Well he could of; I really wasn't seeing him before the shooting. Though I doubt that he could of done that, he would of already told me by now. But it kills me to be curious I just had to ask Sean. "Are you trying to say that Jay was the jerk who did that?" I asked.

"No, but you never know. I am not accusing anyone here." Sean said.

"Ok." I replied.

"Anyways, can I ask you a stupid question?" Sean asked.

Okay, now we are going to stupid questions, what is wrong with him? For a second I feel as if someone other than Sean himself is watching me. I turn my face to look at the window and see a light flash. It must have been a car or something close to it. Wait a second what am I thinking? Flashing lights? Emma focus. "Yeah, sure." I reply.

"Is he a better kisser than I was?" Sean asked.

"What?" I asked. How does he even have the nerve to ask me that? I am tired of this nonsense. I better head home, but it would seem rude so I decide to stay for a bit longer.

"I don't think I could answer that, a kiss in my opinion depends on your feelings towards the person you are kissing." I explained. For some reason I feel Sean's hands touching mined, I try to pull away. But that stupid light is stopping me.

"I see, one more thing if I do something wrong please forgive me." Sean warned.

Huh. What is he talking about? If I do something wrong please forgive me, suddenly I feel his lips on mine. What is he doing? Ah! That stupid flash! What is it? I try to pull away, but for some reason my lips return the favor. That's when I realize, that this can't be happening. Yet again I feel a flash on my eyes; I wish I knew what it was. I quickly pull away from Sean's lips. Then I just stared at him for a bit, what is he thinking.

"Emma, I am terribly sorry." Sean apologetically said.

I just look at him, "you should be cause that's the last kiss that you'll ever get from me." I remark. I grab my purse and leave the Burger King place, and take a long walk back to my house.

Once I get to my house, I head straight towards my room and call Manny. But no one picks up. So I decide to call her cell, then she finally answers.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Manny!" I exclaim.

"Emma what's wrong?" She asks concerned.

"Sean just kissed me!" I exclaimed in horror.

"What? Are you serious?" Manny asks.

"Yes, and then I said it was the last kiss that he'd ever get from me, and left him there." I explained.

"Oh my god, Emma I knew he was planning something. Why didn't you listen to me?" Manny asked.

"I was stupid! Now what am I going to tell Jay?" I asked Manny. As I waited for an answer I laid back on my bed.

"You have to tell him or else if he finds out the other way, things can go wrong." Manny stated.

I hesitated. "Well, what if I tell Sean to pretend that this never happened? Maybe he'll agree and then I won't have to tell Jay and then nothing bad happens?" I asked.

"That could work Emma, but I have to go now. Talk to you tomorrow at school, bye." Manny said, she then hung up.

I couldn't believe this occurred, I feel so bad and I feel horrible for Jay. He can't figure this out I think I need to text Sean and tell him to pretend that this never happened. I quickly take hold of my cell phone and text Sean. Finally things are going to be fixed up, before Jay even hears about it. Once I finished texting him I decide to take a nice warm shower to calm me down.


	16. What a Wild Night

**Sean's POV:**

"Alex!" I exclaim as I enter my house. I look for her but I don't see her. But then I hear a loud bang on one of the walls, as if someone slammed one open; I could tell that Alex was here. I was right cause; I saw her barging inside the living room.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"What's wrong? Emma I think saw you or at least saw the stupid flash from your freaking camera. That's what's wrong!" I exclaimed

"Well sorry, but I did get some damn good looking pictures!" Alex exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll forgive you cause at least you did your job." I added. I couldn't believe that I actually kissed Emma again after this long time. I know that for once I am actually going to fulfill my goal, I just know it.

"Good, now Sean you need to relax." Alex said as she moved towards me.

I had no clue what she meant but it sounded ok, I could feel her getting closer as I decided to sit on the couch.

"Sean, I can make you feel better trust me." Alex said.

"Ok." I simply said. I wasn't really worrying about anything, all I need now I just to have a nice relaxing time.

As Alex got closer she placed her left hand on my sturdy shoulder, and pushed me down on the mattress. She then climbed on top of me and moved her head up to my lips. What is she trying to do? My definitions of relax means to sleep and be in peace and quiet. I am guessing that her's isn't quite the same, but what the heck. She then kissed me and I couldn't help but respond back.

We started to make out for a bit until things got a little different. Alex took of her tank top slowly and threw it on the ground, and then she started to unbutton my shirt. We kept on making out still. Now it was my turn though, I unclipped her bra and we continued with what we were doing. As you can see things got a little heated up, maybe a little too much. It all went were it shouldn't of had gone to but it ended up there.

Ah! I am so tired, what time is it? My watch says it's 9:00pm. What have I been doing? Then it hits me, when I notice that Alex is right next to me naked on my couch.

I can't believe that I did it with her? Am I such an idiot? She is probably tired, I don't think I should bug her about it, I might as well go back to sleep. Buzz. What the heck?

Oh, it's my cell phone. Someone has texted me, I pick up the phone and check out who it is. Shit, it was Emma. It says that she wants to pretend that it never happened, because she doesn't want Jay to know. Fine I won't do anything about it, until her birthday. But now I have to go back to sleep, so I place the phone down and lay down again next to Alex and doze off.


	17. What Tangled Web They Weave

**Emma's POV:**

"Jay you are invited to my birthday." I tell Jay, as we are walking around Bennet Park.

"Really? I thought I couldn't come." Jay says sarcastically. He then gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I can't wait to see all the presents that I am going to get!" I exclaim sarcastically.

Jay then laughs at the comment and pulls my hand towards the swings. It is a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and there is such a nice breeze surrounding us. Jay and I thought that it be nice if we had a picnic today, so we decided to have it in Bennet Park.

"Well, all I'll know is that you are going to like my presents the best. Just to add to that on the day of your birthday, meet me at my place at 1pm. I have a special surprise

before your party at night." Jay says he starts swinging.

I look at him and smile. "So I am receiving and early birthday present? Now I can't wait till my birthday!" I exclaim.

Jay laughs, "me neither, I really hope you like it." He says as we continue swinging.

Later on in the day, Jay and I continue to be at the park. Until it's time for me to go to eat dinner with my parents. Have I've mentioned that my parents highly approve of Jay. They know that we've been dating for a while, and Snake and mom are happy with my decision cause they know that's what makes me feel better. I just can't believe that in 9 more weeks I am finally going to turn 16 and see Jay's surprise! I am so excited!

Once I finished dinner, I decided to look at some magazines for a dress that's special because of my birthday. So far I decided that I want this silky white dress, that goes up to your knees and it's cut slanted so it gets bigger as it goes down to your other knee. Then I decided that I am going to get my hair done and have it up, while I am also going to be wearing these gorgeous bright white high heels. I just can't wait for my birthday, tomorrow we are going to be preparing invitations, and the outside of Manny's yard for the party.

**Sean's POV:**

"Alex there is only 9 more weeks until Emma's birthday, do you have a plan set up already?" I asked. That is the day that I am going to be successful, I just know it is all going to work out just fine. Alex comes in from my room with her camera and a note pad.

"Look, I already asked Amy to do me the favor. So it is all going to work out just fine. Now all you need to do is to go hang out with Sean at the ravine. Then get him a bit drunk and I'll help you put him inside the van. Then Amy will get him undressed ok?" Alex asked as she continued with her plan. "Then I'll be there with my camera, and take pictures of those two. Of course Amy won't really do anything with him, not after what he gave her last time. But Amy said that she'll get some sheets, and cover herself with them while she is naked." Alex explained. "So our plan is going to work, I give you 2 weeks to hang out with Jay. Then a couple days later we shall make this work. But I think it work better if Amy joins you when you get him drunk, it will make it sound true." Alex said, as she continued to check her camera.

This is definitely going to work; a couple of weeks and this is defiantly going to work out really well. "Alex I am very impressed at what you have come up with, I think you deserve a reward." I say, as I take hold of Alex and then start to make out with her.

**Emma's POV:**

"Emma so how are things with Jay?" Manny whispered at me while we were at math class.

I turned to face her and whispered back. "Things are going great, I heard that he has a big surprise for me and that I have an early birthday present during the day." I whispered back at her.

"Great, but what about Sean?" Manny asked.

"He said he isn't going to talk about it and apologized a thousand times." I explained as I continue writing down my assignment.

"Where has been Jay lately though?" Manny asked.

"Oh, he's hanging out with Sean they have become good friends again." I stated.

"Well that's nice, it's good for him to hang out with guy friend sometimes." Manny explained.

I nodded my head; I guess it must be good for him to hang out with his old buddies. Maybe I should do the same, I'll ask Manny if she wants to hang out at the mall and go for a shopping spree for my party. Yes, things are going really well for everyone right now, nothing could mess this up.


	18. Short but Important

**Sean's POV:**

"Dude, Jay that's hilarious!" I exclaimed. Jay and I were finally in Bennet Park, those couple of weeks actually paid of cause now he trusts me. We were actually laughing with each other, too bad that I have to betray him cause he is sort of like a brother to me; but oh well.

"Sean, I think we have become even better friend's than before. I always knew that I could count on you." Jay states.

I then hand him a couple cans of beer, and we keep laughing and drinking; well at least he thinks that I am drinking. Then I tell him that Amy is going to join us, which doesn't make any difference cause he's starting to get drunk.

"You know what? Amy you are pretty hot to me." Jay declares. He is seriously drunk he doesn't even know what he is doing.

"Jay want to come to the van?" Amy asks.

"With you Lisa, I'll go to the center of the Earth!" Jay exclaims. He is so drunk that he can't even remember Amy's name.

"Dude, it's Amy not Lisa." I explain. This is working even better than I thought it would, escaping the fact that Jay is too drunk to even move. Which means that I have to help Amy take him to the van.

"Okay, so we finally have him there laying down like the drunk he is." Amy says, as she get's inside the van. "Now for my moment." Amy says.

"I'll sit back here to make sure you don't take advantage of him." I say sarcastically.

Amy then laughs and starts to take off Jay's shirt and pants, then she takes off her clothing too. Then she get's into a compromising position with Jay, and I decide to call Alex. She comes in and starts to take pictures of both of them, to make it look as if they were doing something but they really weren't. Once we had enough, Amy got Jay and herself dressed, and then we took him out of the van. Our plan is only half way finished

now we just need tow wait until Emma's birthday.


	19. Unsweet Sixteen

**Emma's POV:**

Uh, what time is it? Wait a second! Today is March 15! I am going to be 16 in a couple of hours. Yet! Oh I almost forgot Jay wants me to meet him at his place around 1pm. I better be there, nothing stopping me from getting my surprise. I slowly get off my bed and search fur my fury-blue slippers and out them on. Then I go towards my closet and pick out my outfit that I am going to be wearing before the party. I choose to wear jean caprice today with converse and a black spaghetti strap that goes up to my bellybutton.

I then decide to put my hair into pigtails and start to put on some eyeliner and makeup on. I then put on my usual pair of hoop earrings and get my demin jacket on. Then I run slowly down stairs, to see that no one is there. But all of the sudden I hear weird noise come from behind me. I turn around to see what it is.

"SURPRISE!" Snake and mom shout though Jack just drools. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA!" They shout again.

"Thanks you guys!" I exclaim as I give each of them a hug and kiss. I go to the breakfast table and see a huge box with a present (hopefully) inside of it. I run straight towards it and start to unwrap it. But all I see is another box, and then another, and another until I see a small box. "Hmm, I wonder what it could be?" I ask myself.

Once I open it I find car keys, that means… "Oh my god! I get to drive!" I exclaim as I hug my parents. "Thanks you guys, you really are the best!" I exclaim with enthusiasm.

Later on I have breakfast with them, and a surprise from Manny who has come to tell me that everything is ready for the party. But that they couldn't get anyone to sing, but she says that Craig volunteered to save the day. I then tell my parents that Jay has a surprise for me, so I get to drive my new car and go to his place; I can't wait to see what it is.

I knock on the gray door that's inside the apartment complex, and wait until Jay opens the door. Once I see him, I give him a big hug and kiss him on the lips. He pulls away and smiles at me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA!" He exclaims with joy. He then embraces me into a big hug and leads me inside his apartment.

"So big man of mystery what is your big surprise?" I ask.

"This, follow me." Jay says as he leads me into another room.

It is his room, but in it there is a big bear in the center of the bed that is filled with 2 small bouquets of roses. I turn back to look at him, I think I have a feeling of where this is going to lead to and I am more than ready to take the step. "Jay, I love you." I say as I deeply kiss him.

"Emma, I love you too." Jay says as he picks me up and lays me down on his bed.

We both start to kiss each other passionately; I never thought that my first real time would be this wonderful. We start to make out for a bit on his bed, and then things start to change. He first takes off my shirt and I do the same but to his shirt. Then he unclips my bra and we keep making out even more. Until I decide to take off his pants slowly as I kissed his 6 packs; this was amazing.

Later on he takes off my caprice and pulls down my undergarments, which later happens to him too. As you can see the other part happens, and it feels so romantic.

As we continue with our special rhythm of passion, until after a while it's finally over. This was the most wonderful experience that I could ever have in my life. I then kiss Jay on the lips and he returns the favor. We then decide to take nap next to each other for a while. As that happens the whole entire moment keeps repeating in my head, and that's when I know that as long as we have each other my nightmares are gone.

**Jay's POV:**

I can't believe that I am this close with Emma, this feels fantastic. I am so happy that she enjoyed her present. I just wish I could spend my life with her, but yet we are still in high school; but my heart tells me that we will be together forever someday.

**Sean's POV:**

"Alex have you sent the present to the Santos residence?" I asked Alex who was busy organizing my place.

"Yes, in a couple of hours Emma and Jay are going to have the biggest surprise ever. That she'll end up running to you for comfort, and then I'll see Jay suffer." Alex stated, as she continued to do the laundry.

"Very good, today we celebrate out biggest accomplishment!" I exclaimed. I then hugged Alex and I helped her continue her cleaning up of the house.

**Emma's POV:**

"Mom how do I look?" I asked as I came walking down the stairs with my dress.

"You look beautiful, I am so excited for tonight honey. You are not my baby girl any more." My mom says as she starts to cry.

It feels like those mother and daughter moments that you once have in life. But this is the greatest time of my life, and I can't wait for it to continue on until the rest of the night. It was no 6pm., and I headed to Manny's house. There were a lot of my friends: Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, Marco, a new kid named Peter, Craig, Ellie, and I think many actually invited Ashley, then Darcy and Spinner were there too. JT and Liberty happened to also be there. There was Jay at the far end corner talking to the guys, and Manny was with Craig all the time.

Some of us decided to go swimming, and others danced to the music. I was having so much fun, that I decided to even go talk to Hazel and Paige. "Hi Paige." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Hi Emma, nice party you got here." She complimented.

"Thanks, I love your outfit." I said to Paige who was wearing the halter-top that I have always dreamed of having yet I can't afford it.

"Why aren't you sweet, hey I think Craig is calling you to go up there where his band is." Paige pointed out.

I went towards where the band was and stared at everyone, when Craig started to speak. "Hi everyone." I said as I picked up a microphone. "I wish I knew what's going on." I said. Everyone then started to laugh at my stupid comment. Jay from the crowd of guests smiled at me. Then all of the sudden Craig comes up to another microphone.

"Give a round of applause to Emma's 16th birthday!" He exclaimed. "Now we all want to hear a little tune from her beautiful melodic voice!" Exclaimed Craig.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "Ok I get it, you all want me to sing." I stated. Then everyone started to laugh again. "Okay, this is my favorite song from Christina Augilera and I am dedicating it to Jay." I say as I take a tighter grip of the microphone, and take couple of steps forward. Craig's band then starts to play the song and I take a deep breath and begin my song.

"When I'm lost in the rain, in your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. And when I'm scared and losing ground; when my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top, you're always there; giving me all you've got." I sing, but then I take another deep breath, as the music gets louder. "For a shield from the storm; for a friend; for a love to keep me safe and warm,

I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; for the will to carry on; for everything you do; for everything that's true, I turn to you." As I sing I give Jay a huge smile and then continue.

"When I lose my will to win, I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything, 'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me. And when I need a friend, you're always on my side; Giving me faith that gets me through the night." I then sing even louder. "For a shield from the storm; for a friend; for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; for the will to carry on;" I take another deep breath and go on.

"For everything you do; for everything that's true, I turn to you. For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain; for truth that will never change; for someone to lean on; for a heart I can rely on through anything; for that one who I can run to... I turn to you." I then continue singing & moved around more.

"For a shield from the storm; for a friend; for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; for the will to carry on; for everything you do; for everything that's true, I turn to you." I keep singing this part for a while until I have to finish, "I turn to you…" Then I stop singing. I then bowed. The all the guests started to applaud. Jay then ran up to where I was signing and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Later on we continued to dance and have a good time until it was cake and present time. Everyone started singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Emma happy birthday to you!" They all exclaimed.

I then blew out all the candles and gave everyone a hug. This was the happiest moment that I could ever think of and cherish forever. Then everyone followed me to another table where I started to open some presents. Paige gave me 3 pairs of mini skirts; Hazel gave me a pair of new high heels. Then I opened Ellie's gift, which were different pairs of earrings that had music notes and guitars. Ashley's gift was a new cell phone holder, which was signed by all of my friends. Then Manny gave me a new makeup set. Then the rest of the guys bought me a new cd. Finally it was Jay's turn.

"Emma, I hope you like him." Jay said as he took out a small cage, which was holding a small longhaired hamster.

"Oh, he is so adorable!" I exclaim, as I give him a hug and take a look at my new pet.

"His name is Marc the hamster." Jay proudly declared.

"Well Marc is so cute." I said as I started to pet him.

Then all of the sudden my mom comes in with a small package, "Emma someone sent this and it's addressed to you and Jay." Mom said as she placed it in front of me.

"I wonder what it could be?" I asked myself. "Jay do you know anything about this?" I ask curiously. As I start to unwrap it, I then see 2 envelopes on that addressed to me and one that's for Jay.

"I don't know anything about this Emma." Jay says, as he takes out his envelope.

I open mine only to fine a note saying I hope you enjoy the truth. Then I take out 3 pictures. "Oh my god!" I squeal once I look at the naked pictures of Jay and Amy in the van. I just zone off for a second and drop the pictures on the ground, then look at Jay. Who ends up having the same reaction.

"What is this!" Exclaims Jay. Who ended up dropping the pictures too, he then turns to look at me.

I can't believe what he did, he betrayed after I gave myself to him and yet he lies and cheats on me. " I don't even want an explanation!" I shout. Tears start to stream down my face, and I decide to show my territory. I slap Jay on the face, and run away to the inside of Manny's house. Manny then goes after me, as well as the rest of the girls.

"Manny how could he do that to me? I loved him." I remark as I am laying face down on Manny's bed and crying my heart out.

"Emma, there's go to be an explanation. I doubt Jay would do that to you, after all he loves you." Manny stated, as she took hold of one of the pictures.

"I don't care, it's over I don't even want to talk to him." I said while still sobbing.

"Obviously this was all planned out Emma, someone must have followed him." Manny declared as she started to pat me on the back.

"Alex was right, he was screwing around with Amy! He probably might have played the prank on Rick too. Was he even hanging out with Sean those weeks?" I asked Manny. Then I stood up from the ground and grabbed a pillow and threw it at the nearest wall.

"Emma you have to calm down, you need to talk to Jay." Manny said.

"No, I don't. I just want to forget about this day and never speak to him again. I'll finish my last year and then go to college, and get an actual life but away from him!" I shouted. "But I love him!" I yelled. I can't believe this was happening. At first everything was like a fairy tale, now it feels like I am living hell. "I don't want to go home can I stay here for tonight, I need to be with someone that I can always rely on." I said to Manny, who was already nodding her head.

"Emma why don't you take a nap, I'll be right here next to you." Manny said, as she helped lay down on her bed.

"I wish this never happened, I just want to close my eyes and pretend this never occurred.

**Jay's POV:**

"You guys this is fucked up! I never slept with Amy in my whole life!" I shouted as I started to kick the table.

"Jay, calm down this was defiantly a type of set up." Explained Craig.

"The last time I ever saw Amy was, when I was hanging out with Sean a couple of weeks ago. But I never did anything with her, and I know it." I explained. Though I do remember drinking a lot with Sean, but I am positive that I never even touched her.

"Do you think that she might have pulled a prank on you?" Asked Craig.

"I don't know, and what I don't even understand is why Emma was kissing Sean!" I exclaimed. I looked at the picture of Sean and Emma kissing. How could those 2 see each other behind my back? I gave her love and she betrayed me! I can't believe this.

"Dude, Manny told me once that Sean invited her to hang out at Burger King, but just as friends. You don't think that he might have kissed her?" Asked Craig.

"You could be right, cause I had a feeling that he wanted Emma back. Maybe she didn't betray me." I said as I took hold of the picture again.

"Jay, you need to calm down. At least you have an idea of what's going on, but to get Emma to listen can take a decade." Craig stated.

He was right Emma is too stubborn someone could be telling her the truth and yet she wouldn't listen. I hate this; I wish I could just turn back time and prevent this mess from happening. I'd give anything right now to be with her, I feel like killing myself. But I know I can fix this problem somehow.

"Jay, why don't you go home take a long nap and try to speak to her on Monday at school." Craig suggested.

I noted my head and walked to my car, which was parked in front of Manny's house. Then I got in and started driving to my place, and tried to not think of Emma.

But I knew that this was finally over, but my heart tells me that I will always love her.

She changed me and turned me into a better person, and now because of some fucked up photograph I lost her. I just want to go home take some time to think about all this and wait until Monday.


	20. We Should Think of Our Future

**Emma's POV:**

" I don't know where the next road goes, but I feel the wheels rolling down below me." I sing, as I am slowly brushing my hair. I feel tears streaming down my face, as I remember the talent show. Oh, how I wish the good times were still building up upon my heart and me. I think that love is the stupidest feeling that one could ever feel, cause now matter how much you give they always betray you.

It has only been a week, and I still can't erase the stupid images from my unsweet 16. How could Jay ever do this to me? After all I've done for him? I wish I could just forget about him. Sean was right; did I ever think about all the things that he never said to me? No, I was too stubborn to even think. Maybe I would have been better off with Sean, but now I don't have room in my heart for anyone. I just want to finish school, and follow my dream. I know that I will become a singer someday, my hear is at least sure of that.

I continued to brush my hair, then I turned to look at Marc who was sitting on his cage which was on top of my beside table. Even though Jay gave him to me, and I now feel anger towards him. I still love Marc, and I plan on taking care of him and giving him all the love that he can ever get. As I keep on brushing my hair, my brush hits something tingle on my neck; the locket.

I can still remember the day when Jay gave it to me; it was such a beautiful night. I don't know what I'll do with it. Maybe I should return it to him, or give it to Manny to take care of. But what could she possibly want with it? She'd probably give it to Jay. It feels as if he was my soul mate for life, but we have suddenly drifted apart from each other. Maybe this is my destiny, to continue life but without Jay. I know that I can keep on going with life somehow. Besides I am only 16, I have one more year of higschool and then 4 years of college; I am sure I can make it through. I know time will go by somehow.

**Jay's POV:**

I can't take this anymore; I have finished 10 cans of beer. Last time I tried to talk to Emma on school on Mon. she totally blew me off. I wonder if she even has that locket I gave her? The whole stupid scene keeps on repeating over and over, as if I taped recorded it inside my head. This is just too fucked up to even think of.

It felt as if she was the only girl that is destined to be with me, I feel that she was my soul mate. But now we have drifted away from each other, and that we can't ever be together. Though I still have my whole life ahead of me. I can follow my dream of having my own band, or at least music group and play in nightclubs like I always dreamed of doing. Who knows maybe I'll bump into Emma again someday, but that's something that I doubt is going to happen.

I continued to sip some of my beer, until I have finished the whole can. I then stood up and went into my bedroom. There lay the memory of Emma and I sharing each other's love like no one could ever imagine. But those memories somehow will soon manage to fade away, at least I hope so. If there is something I believe in, well than it true love. As long as Emma is happy then I guess I should be true. If being away from me is what she wants then let it be. But my love for her will never die; I believe that someday I'll find her again.

As I kept thinking I took a couple of steps toward my bed, and decided to lie down on it. Tears started to slide down my face, as I took hold of a picture that we took that day on our picnic in Bennet Park. All those memories, keep killing me in the inside of my heart. But I have to start to think about the present and future, and I know that somehow I'll live my dream; and someday I will find her.

**Sean's POV:**

"Alex!" I shouted, as I walked across the living room looking for her.

"What?" She asked. She entered with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Our plan backfired, we only separated them. But yet Emma doesn't want me, nor does she want Jay or any other freak!" I shouted, as I slapped Alex on the face.

"Well, at least Jay is suffering. Too bad that blondie doesn't want you or else this would of all worked out!" Alex exclaimed.

"You know what, I promise you that I am going to make her suffer for not loving me someday! Mark my words!" I exclaimed, as I sat on the couch.

"Look, why don't you just think of your freaking future? Then worry about her when you have a real life!" Alex exclaimed as she dried her hair.

"Good idea, sometimes you can actually think." I said. I then took hold of Alex and we both started to kiss each other for a while. I will get revenge on Emma for not loving me, someday…


	21. Life Goes On

**1 Year Later…**

**Emma's POV:**

"I am proud to hand Emma Nelson her high school diploma, and hope for her to continue her dreams." Mrs. Hazilatkos announces, while hading me my diploma.

I take a couple of steps towards her and take hold of it, and give her a hug. I can't believe that I have graduated high school, after last year everything has been looking up to me. Next Manny, JT, and the rest of the old gang are being handed their diplomas too. I am so happy for them. But then I feel cold when Jay, is being giving his diploma after Liberty gets hers.

After the graduation ceremony, we have a dance and that would be the last time that I ever saw Jay and the gang, except for Manny. Once the party was over summer started and everyone was preparing for college. I have been giving the honor of going to the states and go to one of the finest music academy that there could ever be there. Manny on the other hand is going to an arts academy in New York, and I don't really know about everyone else; but I do hope that they fulfill their dreams.

**Jay's POV:**

Everyone finally graduated higschool, I still can't believe it after all that happened last year. Luckily I have been accepted to a music academy in England; I am so excited. I might actually have my own band and sing in classy clubs when I graduate from there. I felt so happy for Emma when she received her diploma, I do hope that she does well in life.

I already started to pack up and reserve my room for the academy. I can't wait till I start, I just know that I am going to have many opportunities waiting for me; I hope Emma does too. Well I better continue to get things ready, now that I have no time to waste. I take one last look at my small apartment, and wait for the special day to arrive.

4 Years Later… 

**Emma's POV:**

"Ms. Nelson, I am proud to present you this diploma, which gives you the opportunity to qualify for any music association that you could think of." Mr.Wiemer presents, as he hands me my diploma.

**Jay's POV:**

"Sir Jason Hogart, I grant you the qualified opportunity to continue a long and prosper life in the music career as I hand you this diploma." Sir Skotsvi says, as he hands me the diploma.

**Emma's POV:**

I then go towards my parents and hug each of them, and then Jack come running up to me and gives me a hug.

"We're so proud of you Emma." Mom says. She then gives me another hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you mother." I reply back to her, as I give dad a hug.

"Now, that I can start a life I would like to move to New Jersey. I know my future lies there, I just know it." I stated as I picked up Jack.

"What ever makes you happy." Dad said.

"Thanks, I know I will be." I said as, I turned around and looked at a couple. All of the sudden I think of Jay, but he's in the past now.

**Jay's POV:**

I run up tom my friend Ronald and Steve, who are waiting for me to come up to them.

"Congrats mate, you have done it." Steve says, as he gives me a hug.

"Yes you have bro." Ronald adds to Steve's comment.

"Thanks, now I am planning on starting my life on the states. But I promise I'll keep in touch with you guys." I explain as I give them a brotherly hug.

"We know mate." They both say at the same time.

"I am thinking of moving to New York, and trying to start a band with some people." I explained.

"Hey why don't the 2 of us go there since Steve can play the drums, and I can play a guitar?" Ronald asks.

"You know that's a great idea, I like it." I say as we walk down to Ronald's car.

'Then it's settle our future lies in New York!" Steve exclaims.

All of the sudden I look forward and see this guy giving a girl a necklace; that's when I remember of Emma. But she's long gone now, though is still hope to see her again. I wonder if she still has that locket that I gave her?

**Emma's POV:**

As I get in my car I touch my neck and slide my hand down, until I reach the locket that Jay gave me and clutch it in my hand. Then slowly I disconnect it and put it in my purse, in hopes of never looking at it ever again. I then start the car, and start my journey to my destiny…


	22. FANS HAVE TO READ THIS

GOOD NEWS! 

To whoever enjoyed the 1st. story of Emma and Jay's love for each other. I really hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. To tell you the truth I am starting on the sequel called: Cause We Belong Together. It will take place with Emma and Jay as adults and it will be a bit longer and in my opinion I hope you guys enjoy it as I did. In this next story we'll see a lot of new stuff going on, and how Emma and Jay meet up again, and their passion for each other unravels again. I hope you like it!


End file.
